A Silken Prison
by Tejina Kyousei
Summary: Many years after Link had defeated Ganon, peace reigned and the land was united...until a horrific occurance. A curse has slowly crept over the land of Hyrule, causing strife between all races. Tension runs high as war is imminent, but the curse runs rampant...and it will not stop until its consumed all in its path.
1. The First Page

Hurried footsteps, hushed voices, branches breaking and leaves scattering.

These sounds echoed through the empty woods as a group of people ran, swatting branches and bushes out of their way.

Swords drawn, arrows whistling, dogs howling.

Behind them, following them, _hunting _them.

One tripped, fell to the ground with a cry. Another stopped to help, and was rewarded with an arrow through the chest. This spurred the rest on, moving with more desperation than anyone thought possible.

The group reached a small clearing, paused, then swiftly and quietly split up.

She ended up in a dark, eerie part of the woods, being tugged by a young man. He turned and smiled, went to say something, and his eyes widened with fear even as she heard the whistle of the arrow.

He dropped, and she screamed.

* * *

She shot up, chest heaving, limbs twitching, panicked eyes sweeping around the room. After a long moment, she sighed, ran a hand through her hair, and swung out of bed.

"Been a long time since I've had _that_ dream," she muttered. Rubbing her eyes, she peered out the window.

Through the trees, a sliver of moonlight gleamed, the forest leaves silver tipped. It was a silent night, which she appreciated.

Especially after _that_ dream.

Padding to the water basin, she splashed some water on her face. The cool droplets took away the last vestiges of fear, and she slipped on a pair of shoes and quietly left the house.

Rappelling down the twelve feet to the ground, she leaned against the large tree that held her home-a small house, nestled in the branches. No ladder, but then again, she didn't need one.

She looked around with a slight smile at the emptiness that surrounded her.

There were plenty of houses built into the trees, but they were all deserted. Plants had taken over, creeping slowly over the windows and up the walls. She had no idea how long this place had been empty, or what had caused it, but it pleased her. It was far better to be alone nowadays.

Moving softly to the small lake, she paused and peered at her reflection, illuminated by the moon.

Short, black hair.

Yellow eyes.

Pointed ears.

Her pondering was cut short as she heard a small bell chime, and she was instantly back at her house. Grabbing a bow, she glanced at the bell; there were multiple hanging on thin threads. Confirming which had rung, she dashed to the edge of the forest and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Slowly leaving the abandoned village, she moved silently, taking side paths and hidden trails with practiced ease. She paused, realizing she was at the edge at of the woods, and listened.

Then, she heard it.

A quiet sob.

"Go away," she called, in her most ominous voice. "Those that trespass into these woods wander until death."

The sobs turned into hiccups, then silence.

She sighed with relief, then realized that whoever was there hadn't moved-just quieted down. With an inward groan, she decided to leave them be-it's not like she was obligated to do something.

That having been decided, she twirled a bit of thread around a nearby tree, then retreated back to her empty home.

* * *

The morning came, much to her chagrin. Rolling over and covering her eyes, she groaned and sat up. Peering at her bells, which had remained silent through the night, she smiled. Pulling on a dark green tunic, brown pants, and settling into leather armor, she grabbed a weathered cloak from a hook and gently draped it over her shoulders. That done, she took her bow, two knives in sheathes, and a short sword before deeming herself ready.

Exiting the village, she moved quietly, listening closely for any noises. All she heard were birds, mice, and other forest animals skittering about.

Reaching the edge of the woods, she heard rustling. Pulling her bow in a practiced motion, an arrow appearing almost out of nowhere, she nocked it and slowly advanced.

Peering around the corner of a large tree, she was startled to see a small girl-about seven, maybe eight?-sitting quietly, knees clutched to her chest and her blue eyes red from crying.

"Oh, for Din's sake," she muttered, lowering her bow. The arrow disappeared as she sighed, walking around the tree.

The girl leapt up, startled, then swayed as her legs buckled. She held her hands over her head in protection, a small squeak of terror escaping.

"Come on, don't make me look like the bad guy."

Yellow eyes flashed in annoyance as the girl peered up at her.

"P-please, don't," the girl whispered.

A large sigh, then the small girl was lifted from the ground.

"What are you doing here, Chibi-chan?"

"My name is not Chibi," the small girl said indignantly. "It's Asachelle."

"Asachelle? Sounds properly Hylian."

"I _am_ a proper Hylian." This was met by a proud shake of her head, her long blonde hair waving around her.

"Then why are you trying to enter the Lost Woods?"

"I…didn't really know where to go, so I just…ran."

Raised eyebrows met the tiny girl's quiet, confused statement.

"It's gotten so much worse," she whispered, shaking in fear. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Asachelle was set gently back on the ground, and her tone was curious.

"What's your name, onee-chan?"

Golden eyes met blue, and a sense of understanding shot between them.

"I'm Caira."

* * *

Introductions complete, Caira eyed the small girl. Whatever she'd been running from, it hadn't been long. Her honey blonde hair was still smooth, gleaming in the sunlight, and her pale blue dress was neat and well-kept.

"Where are your parents?" Caira inquired, shaking her head. The difference between the two was night and day, height notwithstanding.

Asachelle's chin quivered, but she stood up straight.

"I don't need them."

Caira raised an eyebrow, and the petite child looked at her feet.

"They don't need me. I don't need me."

Her quiet tone, filled with resignation, caused Caira to kneel so they were eye-level.

"That's not true, and you know it."

"It _is_ true!" Asachelle said, voice rising. "They can't-they don't-"

Realizing she was about to burst into tears, Caira swept the child off of her feet and trotted back into the Lost Woods.  
"Where are we going?" Asachelle said, alarmed. "No one leaves once they get in here!"

"They can get _out_…usually." Caira's grin and matter-of-fact tone simply scared the small girl even more.

Noticing Asachelle's increasing flailing, Caira simply sped up, taking twists and turns so rapidly that the tiny girl had no idea where they were.

They stopped at a large tunnel, in which Asachelle couldn't see past.

"What's in there?"

Curiosity outweighed caution by this point, and Caira sighed as she rubbed her face. Was this a good idea?

Shaking her head, Caira took Asachelle's hand and led her into the tunnel.

* * *

They emerged at a small bridge, an overgrown meadow beneath it. Caira paused, then knelt and looked Asachelle straight in the eye.

"You have no idea who I am, where we are, or what you're getting into."

Her tone was serious, and Asachelle nodded with wide eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Asachelle paused, rubbed her eyes, and her head bobbed in resolution.

Caira sighed quietly, then led the small girl into the village.

Asachelle's face lit up in wonder as she stared around the desolate town, then took off.

"Hey, wait-"

Caira's protests were drowned out by Asachelle's shrieks of excitement, the small girl running around as Caira slowly followed.

"What _is_ this place?" Asachelle asked, after she'd done a self-tour. "It's amazing! How did you find it? Why aren't there any people?"

The black-haired girl groaned as Asachelle continued to barrage her with questions, and held up her hand.

"This place…let's just say I grew up here. As to why there aren't any people…"

Caira trailed off, then shrugged.

"Most people can't get here."

"I see." Asachelle pondered that for a moment, then rocked on her heels. "Where do you live, onee-chan?"

Caira pointed to the house in the tree, and Asachelle peered intently at it.

"How do you get up?"

"That's not important," Caira said brusquely. "The question is, what are you going to do now?"

Blue eyes blinked as Asachelle stared at Caira-the small girl had obviously not thought very far ahead.

"Can I live here?"

Now it was Caira's turn to blink, but she then sighed.

"Not much choice, is there? Why else do you think I brought you here?"

"You might have been lonely," Asachelle said wisely. "It's too quiet here."

"Quiet is good," Caira said wryly. "It lets me keep an eye on things."

"How did you know I was out there?" Asachelle asked curiously, and Caira groaned.

"So many questions," the golden-eyed girl grumbled. "I'm regretting this already."

Asachelle cocked her head to the side, then skipped to a house near the entrance. Peering inside, as there was no door, she disappeared with a whistle. Caira slowly followed, unsure of what to do with the energetic girl.

"I shall live here!" the blonde announced, sweeping her arms around grandly. It was a small house, with two beds and a tiny table. "This is now Asachelle's Palace!"

Caira stared blankly at the petite girl, who was humming as she cleaned the plants away.

"Ooookay then."

"What do you do for lights?"

Caira paused, then shrugged. "I don't really need it. The moon is bright."

Asachelle's face fell, and Caira groaned.

"We can probably catch fireflies or something. Or I can go get a lamp."

The blonde's face brightened instantly, and Caira couldn't help but smile.

After a long moment of Asachelle cleaning and Caira watching, the blonde's stomach growled. She looked at Caira shyly, face red with embarrassment.

"I…haven't eaten for a while," the petite girl admitted. "I'm sorry."

Caira raised an eyebrow. "What are you sorry for? Everyone has to eat."

"I just feel like I'm being a bother, that's all."

The short-haired girl shook her head as she tugged Asachelle's hand.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

* * *

A while later, Caira had gotten a rabbit and two quails that had wandered too far into the woods. Asachelle marveled at her ability to find things so easily and Caira just shrugged, staying quiet as she brought the animals to a small stream.

"You might want to go away for a while," Caira warned. "I need to prepare these."

Asachelle paused, considering, but her face turned stubborn.

"It's okay. I'm not afraid. Not anymore."

Caira was about to ask what had caused such a young girl to have such weary worldviews, but sighed and turned her attention back to the task at hand.

Animals done, cooked, and the fire extinguished, Asachelle stood and turned in a circle.

"That was delicious, and fast," the small blonde said in amazement.

"I've done it before," Caira pointed out, and Asachelle thought about that for a long moment.

"I guess so." She skipped around, pausing every so often to stare intently at the water, then turned to Caira with bright eyes. "Now what?"

Caira blinked. Usually, she'd go into the woods, or around the field. There wasn't much to keep a child occupied.

"How about we go to the meadow?" Caira said finally, and Asachelle's eyes lit up.

"There's a meadow? Are there flowers?"

Caira nodded, and Asachelle whistled happily as she followed the dark-haired girl.

After a bit of walking, Asachelle's pace had slowed, and Caira caught her in the midst of a giant yawn.

"I haven't slept a lot either," the petite blonde admitted. "I'm sorry."

"Again, sorry for what? I've been awake for days on end." Golden eyes twinkled with mischief as she skipped ahead of the small girl. "You're not too tired to walk, are you? Because I can hoist you over my shoulder."

Asachelle let out a squawk of protest, then ran after the dark-haired girl, who kept _just_ enough ahead that Asachelle could see her, but not catch her.

"We're almost there," Caira called, slowing down. Asachelle, however, couldn't be stopped and ran right into her with a squeak.

"Come on, it's just over the hill."

Asachelle's eyes widened with wonder as she stared at the meadow; flowers of all colours, shapes and sizes covered almost every available inch of grass. As she ran down the slope, she heard a noise and Caira's shout.

"Asachelle, _duck_!"

* * *

Asachelle instinctively obeyed, throwing herself onto the ground and covering her head as a missile flew over her. She heard the sound of a sword drawn, whistling, and a crunch, and cautiously looked up.

Caira was standing near the back of the meadow, near a ring of trees as a blue flame erupted in front of her.

"W-what was that?" Asachelle asked, voice trembling.

"Deku Scrub," Caira said with a sigh. "I didn't realize there were any in this part of the woods."

"I…see." Asachelle shivered, slowly standing, and Caira's eyes widened as she threw herself at the small girl, shoulders hunched as another whistle rang through the clearing, but this time Asachelle heard a _thunk_.

The sound of a bow being drawn, and then silence. Asachelle sat up, then stared in horror at Caira.

There was a massive skull covering her back, and it was what had shielded the small girl.

Caira paused, gave Asachelle a wry smile, and bowed, undoing her cloak and letting it fall to the ground.

"Well, Chibi-chan, you now know. I'm a Cursed One. A Skulltula, in fact."

Asachelle shivered, slowly backing up, but didn't run.

"I know about that," the blonde whispered.

"I get the feeling you don't know _all _of it," Caira said, but sat wearily down. "Go ahead, tell me your story."


	2. The Second Page

**The Second Page**

"Long ago, after the hero Link defeated Ganon, the land of Hyrule was at peace. The leaders of every race met together and signed a treaty, ensuring that in years to come this would last. However, there were people in the shadows-monsters, taken human form in ant attempt to undermine the treaty and the relationship between the races. Their evil ways were infecting the people, turning them against each other."

The petite girl paused, forehead wrinkling as she tried to remember what she'd been taught.

"They were caught by the Priestesses of the Goddesses, who unveiled them and brought judgment upon them. The Priestesses had a message-that a great evil would bury itself in the hearts of those who ignored their holy words."

Caira was about to open her mouth, then sighed quietly and waited for Asachelle to finish.

There were many holes in her version. Was that simply because of her memory?

"The people that turned against, cast the Goddesses out of their hearts, were cursed-and so they were to turn into monsters as punishment. They were banished from the cities where the Goddesses reigned, and forced to wander the land."

Asachelle stopped, beaming, but then skittered back a bit more.

"That's all I know."

Caira massaged her temples, trying to decide what to tell the young girl.

"All right, that's fair enough. You probably haven't gotten to the more…unsavory parts yet."

The short-haired girl paused, then shook her head in confusion.

"Let's leave it at that. Asachelle, do you think I'm a bad person?"

Asachelle stared at her feet, thinking hard. "No, I don't. You helped me."

"Do you want me to take you back to the entrance to the woods? Because I can, if you so choose."

Asachelle's blue eyes showed pure stubbornness as she brought her knees to her chest.

"Nope. I can't go back."

Caira considered pressing the issue, but decided to leave it alone for now. After all, she'd only known the small girl for a day.

The blonde stood, edging slowly closer to Caira before stopping and staring shyly at her feet.

"C-can I touch it?" she whispered, and Caira laughed.

"Sure, go ahead. It's not going to hurt you."

Asachelle reached her small hand out, flinching before resting her palm on the large skull.

"It's…smooth. And cold." The blonde rubbed it gently in amazement. "I thought it was just a part of the Skulltula's patterning."

Caira tilted her head to the side, thinking.

"It's basically armor," the golden-eyed girl said with a shrug. "Handy for instances like that."

"Does it hurt?" Asachelle inquired, giving it a small tap. Caira shook her head as she stood, stretching.

"Nope. It's a part of me, so I'm used to it. It's almost like a turtle shell."

Asachelle was going to say something, stopped, and stared quietly at the flowers around her feet.

After a long moment of silence, Caira sighed loudly and gestured around the meadow.

"And here I thought we'd be able to find some butterflies," she said, then stopped and gently ran her hand through a bush.

Like magic, a whole swarm of butterflies appeared, flying through the air in a graceful dance. Asachelle squealed in delight, then hesitantly patted some nearby daises.

White butterflies erupted, and soon the sky was patterned with fluttering, colourful wings as Asachelle leapt around, laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Even so, she continued to roll around, gasping as more butterflies appeared around her.

Caira sat back and watched the small, cheerful girl with a wry smile, shuffling around until she was comfortable.

It was certainly a bit awkward, having what could basically be considered a shield attached to your back, but it had saved her life on more than one occasion. She shivered at the memories, shaking her head and staring at a nearby butterfly. She reached out to touch it, but it simply flew away, and Caira sighed.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Asachelle threw herself onto the ground, panting yet smiling.

"That was amazing, onee-chan," she said with a smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Chibi-chan, anytime." Caira was sitting with her eyes closed, basking in the sun as it hit high noon.

"My name is not Chibi-chan," Asachelle said, and Caira cracked an eye open to see the small girl standing with her hands on her hips. "My name is Asachelle."

"Asa-chan it is, then," Caira said, raising an eyebrow. "My name is Caira."

"I know. Caira-nee?"

The blonde looked away shyly, missing Caira's startled look.

It'd been a long time since she'd heard _that_ name.

"That's fine," the golden-eyed girl said after a long moment. "Now that we've named each other, how about we get some lunch?"

Asachelle happily agreed, and Caira led her to a small pond. The small girl quickly stripped to her undergarments and leapt into the water, trying to catch the fish swimming and failing miserably. That didn't stop her from laughing, however, and her giggles echoed through the quiet forest.

"All right, all right, that's enough," Caira called, watching the fish swim in panic. "They're all riled up now, thanks to you."

"I'm sorry," Asachelle said hurriedly, scampering out of the water.

"Don't worry," Caira said with a reassuring smile. "They're fish. They've seen worse."

The petite blonde wrung out her hair before looking around for her dress, but Caira tutted.

"We don't want your dress to get soaked, so you can dry out." She gestured towards a large, smooth rock, and Asachelle threw herself onto it.

"This is a nice place, Caira-nee," Asachelle said admiringly. "Why don't you let more people in?"

Caira turned, raising an eyebrow and nodding towards her back. The blonde flushed with realization.

"Oh, right. Um." Asachelle paused awkwardly, trying to think up a way to save that conversation.

Somehow, between Asachelle swimming and getting onto the rock, Caira had managed to make a small fishing rod.

"How did you do that?" Asachelle asked, eyes wide. "Where do you keep all that stuff?"

Caira gestured to her waist, where a belt with pouches resided. "Rule number one: be prepared for anything, _especially_ relating to meals."

Asachelle nodded wisely before stretching out on the rock. "This is really warm," she mumbled, and Caira could see the tiny girl powering down. "I wonder what else there is to do here?"

"A lot," Caira said quietly, but silence enveloped the pond as Asachelle fell asleep. Pausing and setting her rod down, Caira padded over and draped her cloak over the sleeping girl. Marveling at Asachelle's adaptability, she shook her head and returned to fishing.

* * *

Half an hour later, four fish had been caught, gutted, and were in the process of being cooked over a small fire. Caira always ensured there was dirt beneath the sticks and a nearby water source before setting anything alight.

Asachelle awoke to the smell of fish, and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"That smells amazing," she mumbled, fumbling for her dress. After quickly pulling it on and grabbing her shoes, she skipped over to the fire. "How do you know how to do all of this?"

"It's a life skill," Caira said, ruffling the tiny girl's long hair. "You'll learn it too, at one point."

After the meal had been finished and cleaned up and the fire put out, Caira stretched and nodded towards the way they'd came.

"Do you want to try to get us back?" she inquired, and Asachelle's blue eyes lit up.

"Can I, really?" Her expression suddenly turned worried, as if thinking of the ramifications of getting them lost.

"Don't worry about it, I know these woods." Caira shooed the blonde, and Asachelle hesitantly took the lead.

As they walked, Asachelle chattered on about anything and everything-what they saw, where she thought they were, what _could_ live in the woods. Eventually, however, Asachelle turned in a slow circle.

"I have no idea where we are," she admitted. "It all looks the same."

"That's why it's called the _Lost_ Woods," Caira pointed out. "Even the route to the town is twisted. I don't think it used to be, though," the golden-eyed girl pondered. "Not from what I've read."

"I love reading," Asachelle said, bouncing around Caira. "Is there a library?"

Caira blinked at the petite girl's enthusiasm, and shook her head.

"There is not."

Asachelle's face fell in disappointment as Caira took the lead, the tall girl moving confidently through the maze-like forest.

"Caira-nee, you're just…so cool," Asachelle said in wonder, causing Caira to look away in embarrassment.

"No I'm not, you're just too young to realize it," she said bluntly, and Asachelle laughed and skipped ahead. Caira paused, glancing at the sky; they'd been out longer than she had anticipated. "Come on, let's get going. I have some…things I need to do, and I need to get ready."

Asachelle blinked in confusion, tilting her head to the side, then nodded and quietly followed the dark-haired girl.

* * *

Upon reaching the abandoned town, Asachelle trotted around, peering at this and that.

"So, who used to live here?" she inquired curiously, and Caira shook her head.

"I don't really know, nor do I really care," Caira said brusquely. "I appreciate them leaving it in the condition it is, though."

Asachelle nodded wisely, then disappeared into another tree. Caira quickly vaulted to her house, taking stock of what she had and what she'd need.

"More arrows," she muttered, pacing. "A whetstone, I guess…but that's too dangerous right now. More food supplies, especially if Chibi-chan is going to stick around."

She counted off items on her mental list, then sighed heavily.

"This is going to be a long night."

Swinging down, Caira cocked her head to the side. She couldn't hear Asachelle, which seemed to be impossible-the girl was the personification of sound.

Peering into what Asachelle had deemed 'her house', Caira spotted her puttering about with random objects.

A flower, some stones…most things she must have picked up on their expedition. Asachelle set the flower on the table, then took a sandy vase and turned.

She spotted Caira, standing silently in the doorway, and let out a startled shriek. Caira winced at the sudden noise, covering her ears as Asachelle put a hand over her heart.

"Caira-nee! That is _not_ nice!" the small girl scolded, but Caira just grinned. After a half-hearted chase outside, Asachelle peered around. "Is there anywhere I can wash this?"

Caira took her to a small pond, an outflow of the main water source. Asachelle carefully washed the dirt off, then filled it with water. Trotting back to her house, she gently placed the bright, colourful flower in it.

Caira blinked at how the house seemed to have lit up from the simple accessory. To her, the town was all grey, and Asachelle seemed to bring life to it.

Asachelle whistled happily, turning to Caira and beaming.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

"It sure is," Caira said quietly, then sighed and gestured towards the small pond. "That's the wash pond. I use it for laundry and bathing, since it only gets a trickle of water and doesn't pollute the main river."

Asachelle nodded, and Caira could see the small girl storing that information inside of her head. The golden-eyed girl laughed, and Asachelle stared at her curiously.

"What's so funny?"

Caira's laugh turned into a sigh as she shook her head. "Nothing important. Anyway, I'm going to go grab some supper for us. If you want, you can use that time to clean this place up." Caira gestured to the dusty house, and Asachelle looked around.

"Good idea, Caira-nee," the blonde said, but paused. "Where do I get cleaning stuff?"

"Ah, right. Wait a bit, I'll grab you some."

A few moments later, Caira returned with a ragged cloth, a large pot, and a long towel. She also had some herbs, which she handed to Asachelle.

"These will give it a good smell," Caira said, pointing to the pot. "Just add it to the water. Sorry it can't be hot," the dark-haired girl said apologetically, but Asachelle waved it off.

"I am an unintended guest, so I can't really expect you to be able to entertain."

Caira chuckled as Asachelle frowned.

"You've got some interesting phrases," Caira said by way of explanation, and left for the woods as Asachelle hauled the pot to the pond.

* * *

After a quick supper of plants and bread, Caira secured her pouches around her waist and did a quick check of her weapons. She went to leave one knife, it having been dulled to the point of uselessness against any real enemy, but paused. Going to Asachelle's house, she rapped on the bark.

Asachelle's face peered out of the tree, a trail of dirt following a swipe of her hand across her cheek to move an errant hair.

"Here, take this." Caira held the dagger sheath out, but Asachelle backed away in alarm.

"No, no, I do _not_ use weapons," the blonde said firmly. "I don't know how."

"It's not hard. Poke them before they poke you. Besides, it's not like I expect any attacks. The monsters stay out of this part of the woods for some reason. Or they do _now_, anyway," Caira muttered under her breath; she'd cleared them all out quite a while ago, and no more replaced them.

Asachelle gingerly took the sheath, holding it as if it were going to bite her before putting it on the table.

"Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?" Caira asked, eyes searching the small girl's face. Asachelle smiled weakly, nodding.

"I've got…stuff. To keep me occupied."

Her hand went into a pocket Caira hadn't noticed the blonde girl had, and Caira nodded.

"All right." The dark-haired girl paused, trying to think of something to say, but came up with nothing.

This was the longest she'd been around anyone in quite some time.

As the sun sank slowly into the trees, Caira did one last check before deeming herself ready. Going to leave, she heard an odd noise-was that sobbing?

Caira was going to turn back, see if that was Asachelle, but the needs of two outweighed the curiosity of one. Mentally apologizing to the small girl, Caira quietly left the town and emerged cautiously at Hyrule Field, ready for anything-or anyone.


	3. The Third Page

After a thorough check of the area, Caira quietly left the shelter of the trees in front of the Lost Woods. Hyrule Field had once been a cheerful, sunny plain, but now it was dangerous-even more so in the dark. Bandits in the day, monsters in the night; seldom were those travelling alone unless they were armed.

All in all, it made Caira's jaunts much easier.

Setting off at a practiced, easy pace, the tall girl adjusted her cloak so it covered her back. As a Cursed, she would be in more danger than most if caught-or even seen.

Considering her options as she loped towards Kakariko Village, she heard an odd noise from the small grove of trees near the river. Stopping and instantly drawing her sword, her muscles tensed as she waited for whatever it was to move.

A tap on her shoulder nearly made her scream, but she instinctively swung her sword and heard a _thunk_. Whirling around, sword poised, her whole body slackened with relief as she let out an exhausted sigh.

"For Din's sakes, Hesslan, you scared the wits out of me."

"Quickly recovered, judging by that strike," a male voice said in amusement. A wooden shield was lowered, and the man frowned as he ran a hand over the cut. "You should pay me for damages."

Hesslan gave her a wide smile as he sat and beckoned, and Caira complied.

Though you couldn't see it in the dark, the man was wiry and surprisingly strong, muscles hidden by cloaks and loose clothing. His blue eyes twinkled as he appraised Caira, nodding to himself as he peered at her sheathed knives.

"Dull?" he inquired, peering at her through his brown bangs. The golden-eyed girl frowned, went to speak, then sighed and nodded.

"I was wondering if you had anything I could use."

Hesslan grinned, pulling open his cloak to reveal many, many bags of varying shapes and sizes. He rummaged through one, whistling, until he produced a stone.

"It may not be your standard whetstone, but I can assure you it will do the job." He handed it to Caira, who gently ran her fingers over it. "I got it from a blacksmith, who got another, larger one."

The tall girl pondered the stone for a long moment, turning it over in her hands.

"How much?" she finally asked, and Hesslan's eyes lit up.

"What have you got?"

Caira groaned and reached behind her, pulling out some items.

"Green potions, Deku nuts and sticks, and thread wire." She held them out, and Hesslan took them and examined them with a practiced eye. He pulled and tugged on the wire, testing its strength before nodding.

"Good quality. It's improving," he said with a grin. "I'll take it, a potion, and two Deku nuts."

"Agreed." Caira stuck her hand out and they shook, quickly transferring goods. "So why the sneak attack?"

"Just wanted to see if your skills had gotten as dull as your blade," the man said, nodding towards her sheaths. "Good to know it hasn't, nor has your…antsy behavior."

Caira stuck her tongue out at him, and the childish motion reminded her of Asachelle.

"Do you have anything a kid could wear for protection?" she said abruptly, and Hesslan stared at her with curiosity.

"Good question." He turned around, the sound of rummaging echoing around Caira as she waited patiently.

Where did he _store_ all that stuff?

A question posed many times, to be met with a laugh and a shrug.

A few minutes later, he produced some small, leather padding.

"Got this from a Hyrulian Knight whose child decided _not_ to participate in the family work. What size of kid?"

Caira made a motion, approximating Asachelle's size, and Hesslan cocked his head to the side.

"You may as well take the shield, too," he said, staring mournfully at the marred wood. "Discount. Though I should be charging you _more_, since you were the cause of the damage."

"I thank you for your graciousness," Caira said wryly. "What do you need for that?"

Hesslan looked thoughtful, staring at the tall girl and weighing his options.

"How about next time I'm around, you have some more thread wire and arrows. I've got a barter going on for some bows, and your arrows fly the straightest."

"Done and done."

Another handshake, some more bartering, and Caira hefted the armor and shield. "Much appreciated, Hesslan."

"No problem, Caira. I'll visit soon, so make sure you're ready," he said teasingly. Caira wrinkled her nose, then rose and trotted off.

* * *

Whetstone and other items acquired, Caira loped back to the Lost Woods as the sun was getting ready to rise. She breathed a small sigh of relief when she entered the cool forest, glancing at the trees above. They sparkled and shone as she nodded to herself, then quickly made her way back to the village.

Arriving shortly after dawn, Caira groaned and put her bartered goods in a small house, up a slope and across from Asachelle's, before flopping onto the bed.

She _could_ go to her house, but it didn't seem worth the effort. Plus, if Asachelle woke up, the tiny girl would probably try to get there-which wouldn't end well. Caira fell into a light doze, awaiting Asachelle's movements.

As expected, around 8 o'clock she heard shuffling outside the house, then a hesitant rap on the bark.

"Come in, Asa-chan," Caira called, groggily sitting up. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Asachelle chirped, peering inside. "You look tired."

"I _am_ tired," the dark-haired girl muttered, but rubbed her eyes and pulled on her boots.

"What's that?" Asachelle asked, blue eyes curious as she edged closer to the bag.

Caira paused, still not fully awake before shaking her head to clear it.

"I went out last night and got a few things. Go ahead and look."

Asachelle whistled and skipped over, opening it and peering inside.

"What's this?" she asked, holding up the whetstone.

"Something that will keep my weapons sharp."

"And this?"

Caira groaned at the barrage of questions, but patiently explained. String and oil for her bow, some lanterns, a canteen, a set of bags that went over the shoulder, and a hat.

"Why did you get a hat?" Asachelle inquired, putting it on her head and twirling. It was a wide-brimmed hat made from cloth, with straw on the inside to prevent it from collapsing.

"Most of this is for you," Caira said with a gesture. "You're not really prepared for anything."

Asachelle's mouth dropped open. "Really? For me?"

Caira nodded, rubbing her temples as Asachelle squealed and ran over, tackling the tall girl back onto the bed.

"You're the best, Caira-nee!"

The petite blonde skipped around the house, twirling and dancing as she showed off her new hat, then quickly shimmied into the bags.

Caira laughed as she stood, stopping Asachelle mid-spin.

"You've got them on wrong," she chided, gently knocking Asachelle on the head. "They go over your shoulder, like a satchel. And this ring here"-she pointed towards a small brass ring at the bottom-"is for your canteen. So if you get lost, you'll at least have water."

"I won't get lost," the blue-eyed girl said confidently. "I know how to get to Hyrule Field."

"Oh really?" Caira inquired, quirking an eyebrow. "Next time I'll send _you_ on errands, then."

Asachelle's eyes widened as she quickly backpedaled. "Well, I don't want to get anything wrong, so you'd still better go," she said, waving her hands and trying to keep a disinterested expression.

Caira laughed, and was a bit surprised. She hadn't laughed this much in a long time, and it felt…rusty. Not quite right.

The tall girl stretched, then shooed Asachelle outside. "Come on, let's go get washed up. I've got some bread for breakfast."

Asachelle nodded and skipped out the door.

* * *

Breakfast had and faces washed, Asachelle peered at some stone pillars.

"What's that?"

"Those used to be connected with bridges. I don't know why," Caira said, cutting off the blonde's next question. "Just one of those things."

Asachelle hummed as she poked around, examining everything with a serious face.

The village, though empty now, must have been a vibrant place. The houses were built with care, thoughts of the trees themselves clearly evident in the way the interiors were carved to match the swirls and notches. There were five houses and what Caira assumed was a shop, judging by its shelves and counter.

Not for the first time, Caira wondered about how whoever lived here was wiped off the map and out of the history books. The entirety of the Lost Woods was a mystery, and even _she_ just happened across this place. She'd heard rumors of there being a magnificent tree, but she'd looked around the whole village and saw nothing of the sort. There was, however, a large, empty field that could have had a tree, long ago.

"Why is this place not included in history?" she murmured, slowly standing and stretching. "I just don't understand."

Asachelle poked her head inside, staring at Caira curiously.

"What do you do for fun, anyway?" the petite blonde asked, and Caira stared blankly at her.

"Fun?"

She didn't _do_ fun.

She hunted, gathered, explored. Made things, then crept around Hyrule Field in the dark, selling them and participating in more…unlawful activities.

That reminded her, and she pulled out the leather armor and some new clothing. Asachelle trotted inside, examining it closely.

"That's not your size, Caira-nee," she said seriously, as if Caira had forgotten. Caira sighed, shaking her head as she held it up to Asachelle to compare sizes.

"This is for you, Chibi-chan," the dark-haired girl said, putting it down and taking some pants and a tunic. "Try these on, please."

Asachelle paused, considering, then nodded and shooed Caira outside.

After a long moment, Asachelle whistled happily, and Caira peered inside.

"So? How does it fit?"

The small girl held up her arms, then turned and bent.

"Good, I guess? I've usually worn dresses. Mom says pants are for boys."

"Well, you need to be able to move around in that armor, so dresses are not very convenient." Caira walked around Asachelle, looking intently at the seams and where the garments sat.

"I'll need to take the arms in a bit," she murmured. "And the waist of the pants. Asachelle, I'll show you how to put this on, so hold still."

Asachelle obediently stood, arm raised in salute as Caira held up the leather armor. It was quite basic and one piece, to ensure that Asachelle could put it on herself. Shoulder pads, two clasps at the neck and chest, and two belts around the waist. Asachelle stared intently at it before trying, and failing, to put it on herself.

"No, no, here. This goes like this, and _then_ you do this up."

Scant seconds later, Asachelle was standing stiffly, the neckline of the armor covering her chin.

"I'll have to do that too, then," Caira sighed. Luckily she was used to working with leather. "Go take this stuff to your house, then come back."  
The small girl nodded enthusiastically before shucking the armor, taking her items, racing down the slope, and disappearing into her 'palace'. Caira heard shuffling noises as she followed, then Asachelle emerge skipping.

"Don't you ever just…walk?" the golden-eyed girl inquired, and Asachelle shook her head vehemently.

"Why walk when you can skip?" she asked, as if this was obvious.

Caira sighed (she'd been doing that a lot, since her guest arrived) and beckoned Asachelle over as she walked across the bridge to the store, rubbing her arms as she shivered.

Entering the store, Caira went around the counter and dug around, eventually pulling out some thread, a needle, a long string, and some cloth. Asachelle poked around, pulling things out and examining them before returning them carefully to their place. Running her fingers over some dusty gardening supplies, she turned to Caira thoughtfully.

"Do you have a garden?" the petite girl inquired, her face showing that she didn't believe Caira _could_ garden.

"I used to, but I couldn't take care of it," Caira said offhandedly as she gathered up Asachelle's clothing. "Hold still."

The tall girl wrapped a string around Asachelle, making marks on a piece of slate. After a few measurements, Caira flapped a hand at the blue-eyed girl.

"Go…do something, I guess. I need to fix this, and it could take me a while."

Caira had no idea what a young girl did for fun, nor did she really want to know.

Asachelle pouted, then turned and walked slowly outside. Caira felt a twinge of regret, but pushed it out of her mind-she needed quiet to work.

Another reason why she didn't let anyone in.

An hour later, Caira stretched and rubbed her eyes. Sitting behind the counter always made her stiff, and it had been a while since she'd needed to repair anything. Realizing she hadn't heard Asachelle, she stood up stiffly and hobbled outside.

Peering around, she spotted the petite blonde across the river by her house, pulling at the weeds. Her face was smudged with dirt, evidence of her hard work as she concentrated intensely on a stubborn piece of long grass.

Caira came up behind her, easily pulling it out by its root and scaring Asachelle in the process. The small girl gave a shriek before dusting herself off and glaring at the tall girl.

"What was that for?" she asked accusingly, blue eyes showing indignation.

"You needed help," Caira pointed out. "What are you doing?"

"Making a garden," Asachelle said, proudly displaying the pile of grass and weeds. "I can take care of it! That way I can help," she added quietly, and Caira sighed.

"You don't need to help," the golden-eyed girl said, rubbing a hand over her face. "I'm sorry if I made it sound that way."

"That's okay," Asachelle said brightly. "I like flowers, and it will give me something to do!"

She whistled as she knelt, and Caira saw her hands were red from some of the more prickly grass.

"Hold on, I'll get you gloves." Caira held a hand up as she dashed back to the store, emerging with two pairs of reinforced cloth gloves. "I made these for someone, but they changed their mind. They're a bit big for you, though," she warned, but Asachelle beamed like Caira had given her the world itself.

"Thanks! But why did you bring another pair? I don't have four hands," the small blonde pointed out, and Caira shook her head wryly.

"I need a break from altering, so the least I can do is help."

Asachelle squeaked happily before directing Caira as to where she could weed.

* * *

An hour later, Asachelle was sweating and even Caira was a bit out of breath.

"This should be big enough," Asachelle said, eyeing the area with satisfaction. ":I'll go get some rocks to mark it."

Caira held up a hand, and the blonde obediently stopped.

"Once you're done, come back to the store and we'll have lunch."

Asachelle whistled happily and nodded, then skipped off. Caira rubbed her knees as she stood, groaning.

"I guess my muscles aren't used to gardening," she grumbled as she trotted to the pond. After a quick scrub, she went back to the store and continued her painstaking work to make sure Asachelle's clothing fit.

A while later, Asachelle peeked into the store.

"I'm done," she chirped, and Caira leaned back and stretched.

"Me too," the tall girl said, rubbing her face. "Come here and let's see."

Asachelle trotted over, then slid into the tunic. It was a comfortable fit, with enough room in the sleeves for the small girl to move her arms easily. Same with the pants, and Caira nodded in satisfaction.

"I've got another two sets of tunics, a pair of pants, and a pair of shorts," the tall girl said off-handedly. "Those will have to wait, though. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

Asachelle nodded vehemently, and the two had a quick lunch while the blonde chattered on. Afterwards, Asachelle followed Caira back into the store and peered intently at the shovel and hoe.

"Can I use these?" she asked hesitantly, and Caira glanced at her and laughed. Asachelle's expression turned into hurt, and Caira shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Chibi-chan, but those tools are _much_ too big for you. Look, the shovel is as tall as you."

Pulling it out for emphasis, Asachelle was a bit disappointed to see the tall girl was right. She drooped, and Caira grinned.

"Come on, I can do it. You can bring the trowel."

Asachelle giggled and grabbed the small gardening tool, marching behind Caira while humming a tune.

* * *

A lot of digging later, Caira sighed and leaned on her shovel. They'd turned over quite a bit of dirt, and Asachelle was separating the larger clumps with her trowel-rather intently, Caira noted with a small smile.

When she did something, Asachelle threw her whole being into it.

That wasn't a bad thing, really.

Feeling Caira's stare, Asachelle glanced at her inquisitively. Caira shook her head, golden eyes amused as the blonde shrugged and glared at a particularly stubborn piece of dirt.

"That's a rock," Caira pointed out, and Asachelle frowned.

"But it's dirt," she argued.

"No, it's _covered_ in dirt. Here, give it to me."

Asachelle held out the lump, and Caira gave it a good thwack on Asachelle's house. Some of the dirt fell away, and Caira continued to hit it until the rock poked through.

"See?" Caira said, a bit triumphantly. "Rock, through and through."

Asachelle frowned, then nodded. "You're right," she conceded, as if she'd known all along and was simply testing the dark-haired girl. Caira sighed and rolled her eyes before beckoning Asachelle to stand up.

The petite girl did, blue eyes questioning as Caira pointed to the pond.

"Go wash up, I have a surprise for you. Also, put your dress over there as well."

Asachelle did as instructed, twirling around in her slip as Caira emerged from the shop.

The tall girl looked slightly embarrassed as she held out three pieces of folded clothing, and Asachelle beamed as she skipped over and took them.

Her eyes widened and face brightened as she held one up-a beautiful pale pink dress with small flowers embroidered on the sleeves. The other two were similar, albeit yellow and green.

"Caira-nee, this is…_amazing_," Asachelle breathed, looking at Caira in awe. "Did you _make_ these?"

Caira nodded, staring at the ground as her face flushed. Asachelle got close, peering up at her with a wide grin.

"Why aren't you a tailor?"

The golden-eyed girl raised an eyebrow before pointing at her back, and Asachelle nodded wisely.

"I see, I see." Asachelle paused, then bounced on her heels. "Can I plant some things?"

Caira blinked at the petite girl's sudden change in topics before nodding. "I've got a few seeds, but not enough to fill your garden," she warned. "We need to keep some. Just in case."

Asachelle grinned as she trotted to the shop, Caira following behind her.

How…_interesting_…things had become since she'd picked up the tiny blonde.


End file.
